


Aquarium Proposal

by zoegayle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, another proposal fic, sue me, warning for dan being a little shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: Situation #1:Phil: *kneels*Phil: Dan Howell will u-Dan: Oh good now that down there cud u just take a picture thanks





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically I kinda loved the caption so a little drabble arised - this is based of off https://danniballester227.tumblr.com/post/159497372675/situation-1-phil-kneels-phil-dan-howell

Despite what some of their fandom insists - Dan and Phil are not on their honeymoon in Singapore. They are not even married - yet - if Phil can only work up the courage to make use of the ring sitting in the velvet box in his pocket. The aquarium will look so pretty behind Dan when he gets the perfect before and after picture.   
  


After a few selfies taken for Instagram, and a few for their own personal gallery’s. Phil decided the area with the sharks would look great. Phil got down on one knee, thankful that there weren’t a lot of people around. It was particularly empty around here. He has his phone is his hand and he snapped a nice photo of Dan looking up and the head of a shark was just in frame.   
_  
_

_This is it_ Phil thinks, grabbing the little box out of his pocket. “Dan Howell, will you-”   
  


“Oh good! Since you’re down there could you take a picture? Thanks.” Dan interrupts passing Phil his phone.   
_  
_

_What the_ Phil thought, quickly sliding the home screen to get to the camera. He snapped a photo of Dan looking at the shark fully in frame of the picture.   
“Thanks Phil. This will look so great on Instagram.” Dan taps away at his phone. “Why were you down there anyways? Did you lose a contact?”  
  


“Umm no.” Phil had no idea what to say, with the velvet box in one hand and his phone in the other.   
  


“Wait. Were you…” Dan paused.   
  


“Well umm.” Phil fiddled with the small box.   
  


“Oh my God. Phil!” Dan smiled grabbing the box out of Phil’s hand.   
  


Phil could not believe that he was about to propose to Dan, and wanted him to take a photo for Instagram.   
  


“Phil stand up.” Dan grabbed Phil’s hand to pull him up. “Yes. Yes Phil. A thousand times yes. Wait. Maybe I should let you ask considering…” Dan put the box back in Phil’s hand, “There. Ask me now.”  
  


How was Phil supposed to respond in this situation? He thought of what if Dan said no, but he did not think of if Dan interrupted him.   
  


“Umm I guess.” Phil kneeled onto the ground, “Dan Howell, will you marry me?”  
  


“Phil Lester. I will gladly marry you, if you still want to marry me because-” Phil gave him a kiss completely forgetting about the after proposal photo and thinking that the two photos he has will be more than enough of a memory for them.


End file.
